


Early mornings

by swanqueenswen96



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenswen96/pseuds/swanqueenswen96
Summary: After a late night with Regina ;) ;) Emma is woken by my a late alarm and its a rush to get the mayor out of bed and to the town meeting in time.





	Early mornings

"Shit!" Emma sat up startled, as Reginas alarm echoed around the room. she looked at the time on the clock.

10:45

The pair were late for the monthly town meeting. Emma got up, and dressed before trying to wake a worn out Regina.

"Regina..." Emma spoke softly, seeing the brunet smiling in her sleep made her all fuzzy inside. She was reluctant to wake the mayor.

"Regina?" she gently nudged her and Regina finally rose and the first thing her eyes fell upon was Emmas dopy smile.

"Well good morning to you saviour," Regina was still half asleep as she tried her hardest to be sexy, before falling back asleep within seconds.

"Come on Regina get up. Were late for the town meeting." Emma giggled as a half-asleep Regina Brushed her off.

"I'm the mayor they can wait."

"Sadly Regina thats not how it works, come on." Emma took hold of Reginas arm and tried to pull her to her feet but got her as far as sitting up right.

"This is your fault you know." Regina spoke as her eyes followed a hurried Emma as she grabbed Reginas clothes from the wardrobe.

"And how do you figure that." She pulled out a red dress, blazer and heels for the mayor.

"If you weren't so damn irresistible..." There was a pause as Regina watched emma place the clothes on the bed.

"Come back to bed," Regina patted the empty bed and looked longingly for Emma to come back. Emma pulled the duvet off the bed and then Regina to her feet. When she tried to pull away Regina caught the blonds waist and pulled her in close holding her so that there lips almost touched, Emma knew she was doomed from there.

"Come back to bed." Regina whispered softly as Emma gazed into her soft brown eyes and nodded. Regina lay back on the bed and the saviour followed, kneeling on the bed she pulled Her mayor up, close towards her.

They definitely weren't going to make it out of bed Today.


End file.
